1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shade system for a motor vehicle roof with at least one first and one second shade arrangement which are arranged offset to one another in the lengthwise direction of the roof and each have a take-up shaft, a length of shade which proceeding from its one end can be taken up thereon, and a pull which acts on the free end of the length of shade, and at least one compressively stiff drive cable which is driven by a drive and which is securely coupled at a first point to the pull of the first shade arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
If a shade system with two shade arrangements is to be driven by a drive system and the two shade arrangements have a different extension length, conventionally each shade arrangement is assigned a separate drive consisting of an electric motor-driven pinion and two pinion-driven drive cables which each act strongly on one of the two lateral ends of the pull. One alternative possibility would be to drive the two separate drive cable systems which encompass two drive cables at a time by means of a common motor and an intermediate gearwheel. In any case this shade system is rather complex due to use of four drive cables and two motors or one motor and one intermediate gearwheel.
A generic shade system is described in DE 197 50 715 C1, two drive cables being driven by a common pinion and on each of the two ends of each cable there being a driver. The two shade arrangements have a different extension length, one of the two drivers being securely connected to the pull of the shade with the greater extension length. The length of the drive cables is dimensioned such that when the shades arranged back to back are pulled out, first the shade with the longer extension length is pulled out a distance by means of the securely mounted driver before the two free drivers are placed against the pull of the shade with the shorter extension length, then the two shades being jointly extended up to their full length.
DE 103 27 352 A1 describes a drive system for a motor vehicle roof, one motor driving two pinions which for their part in turn again drive two drive cables.
DE 103 33 474 A1 discloses a drive system for a motor vehicle roof, a motor driving two drive cables which jointly drive a sliding cover of the vehicle roof and a shade located underneath the sliding cover opening.